fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Dragon Fist Verse
Summary Initially, a Personal Project made for fun, like a certain webcomic. Now this project is a group project made to integrate mechanics behind OPM and RWBY together. Thus Golden Dragon Fist verse. There was once a woman who wasn't anyone special. They had nothing wonderful about them. Simply a number in a world full of many. A person in a mob. Despite her past she was aware that many had shared fates like her. She was aware that no matter how violent she acted or how she attempted to be unique nothing would make her different. Her pent up feelings would leave such a person cynical. But instead for someone like her she decided to train and try to become a heroine. To become a Huntress like her mother. Despite her lack of affinity, the lack of things on her side, and overall difficulty, she did her best to become better. To become stronger and to push herself to the limit. Even if she wasn't accepted as an official Huntress, the least she could do was to become a heroine by her own will. So no matter how much her body ached, no matter how hard it is, no matter how overwhelming it is and how she loses some hair from stress, she wanted to do it. She wanted to become a true hero. Somewhere along the way though... She hasn't realized how strong she's gotten. That's the story of Yang Xiao Lang Supporters and Opponents Supporters *CoreOfimBalance(COB) Power of the Verse As a parody of the OPM series and utilizing many more franchises and the inclusion of RWBY's mechanics, it's naturally a powerful verse. Not just with physical gods that can destroy moons and whatnot we also have some haxx users that vary from small time threats to large scale world enders. Characters so far The Main Heroes *Yang Xiao Lang *Penny Polendina *Blake Belladona *Weiss Schnee *Ruby Rose House of Evolution *Emerald Harpy - Emerald Sustrai *Silver Hopper - Mercury Black *Ice Cream Slime Monster - Neo *Second owner of HoE - Roman Torchwic *Cinder Fall - Undying Phoenix The S-Class Heroes - The S-Class Heroes that reside in Japan/Vale. Compared to other nations they have more S-Classes than SS classes thus they shine through with this level. Of course that doesn't mean anything quality or quantity wise considering their landmass and scale of events happening in them is less than other countries. But that seems to be changing recently. *'1st - Reign - ????' *2nd - Arctic Queen - Winter Schnee *3rd - Silver Reaper - Qrow Branwen *4th - Magus Queen - ??? *5th - Eggcentric Overlord - ??? *6th - Knowledgeable King Kappa - ??? *7th - The Grandmaster Exorcist - Reigen Arataka *8th - Crimson Devil Prince - Dante *9th - Static Schoolgirl - Misaka Mikoto *10th - Multi-Monster Man - ??? *11th - Monochrome Maiden - *12th - Beat Blaster Beam - Mugino *13rd - Unbearable Bear Guardian - Kuma Kuma *14th - Beauty and the Beast Witch - Ilya *15th - Angel of the Wind - Wendy *16th - Lightspeed Nyan Kitty - Neon Katt *17th - Enlightened Lion Fist - Arslan Atlan *18th - Bloody Dragoness - Ryuko *19th - Tanktop Blasemaster - Yatsuhashi Daichi *20th - Cyborg Princes - Penny Polendina *21st - Star Queen - ??? *22nd - Super Sentai Japan Man - Gunha *23rd - Saintly Warden Atlanteans *King Ryujin *Prince Ryuji *Princess Otohime *Princess Shirahoshi Atlas *Penny Polendina - EVOLUTION *Quarter - MEMORY *Kiibo - WEAPONS The Gamer's Cove *Adam Taurus Androids of Anarchy - A villainous faction crafted by none other than Q, aka Quarter. One of the androids of the UNITY project who seeked to change the world in order to avoid a harsher path. *Quarter That would be all! Category:Verses Category:Cob's Pages